Valentines Day Surprises
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy has plan a romantic night for him and Gabriella to have on Valentines Day evening.Troy is also going to surprise Gabriella by proposing to her.Gabriella also has a Valentines Day surprise for Troy too. What is Gabriella's Valentines Day surprise for Troy? Will Gabriella say yes to Troy's propose to her? This is a Six Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Troy was planning a romantic evening for him and Gabriella to enjoy on Valentines Day. Troy was wanting to have a romantic dinner with Gabriella. Also Troy decided he was going to propose to Gabriella on Valentines Day. Troy had already bought the engagement ring that he hope that would be on Gabriella's left hand ring finger soon. Troy finish making the rest of the romantic plans for his Valentines Day evening with Gabriella.**

**Mean while Gabriella asked her mom if she could stay with Troy while she out of town. Maria told Gabriella that she could stay with Troy and his parents while she is gone. Maria told Gabriella that she would be back home on Sunday or Monday. So Gabriella thanked her mom for letting her stay over at Troy's house. Gabriella went up stairs to her room to pack some clothes for the few days she was staying with Troy. Maria called Lucille to tell her that she was letting Gabriella stay with Troy and them while she is gone on a business trip. Gabriella came back down stairs with her bag that had her clothes and stuff in it. Gabriella also made sure she had her school bag too before she left her house and went next door to her boyfriend Troy's house.**

**Troy was laying on his bed resting his eyes when Gabriella came into his room and set her stuff down. Gabriella walk over to the bed where Troy was laying and crawled on top of him. Gabriella started kissing his bare chest and went to his neck. Gabriella heard her boyfriend Troy let out a moan. Troy removed his arms from covering his eyes and open his blue eyes to see Gabriella on top of him. Troy put his arms around Gabriella and placed passionate kisses on her lips. Troy and Gabriella started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Gabriella told Troy that she was staying with him while her mom is gone on a business trip. Troy told Gabriella that he was happy that she was staying with him.**

**Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to eat dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to watch a movie and cuddle with each other on the bed. After Troy and Gabriella got done watching the movie, they started making out again. Troy got up from the bed for a few minutes to take the movie out and put the tv back on regular tv before shutting it off. Troy went back to Gabriella and they continued making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love four times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before leaving for school.**

**Troy and Gabriella left his house and got into the car. Troy and Gabriella got to school on time and got out of the car together. Troy locked his car up and went over to Gabriella to take her hand into his. Troy and Gabriella walked into the school and went their lockers to get the books for the first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by their lockers before going to their first class. Troy and Gabriella went to their first class which was with Miss Darbus. Troy and Gabriella were glad that their first class was over. Troy asked Gabriella if she was going to come watch him practice and Gabriella told Troy that she was going to watch him practice. Troy and Gabriella headed to the gym together.**

**Troy and Gabriella got to the gym and shared a quick kiss on the lips. Troy went to the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform and Gabriella went over to the bleachers to sit down. Troy came out of the boys locker room with the rest of the basketball team and saw Gabriella sitting on the bleachers watching him. Gabriella watch Troy practice and was wanting to kiss Troy on the lips. After Troy was done with practice, he went over to Gabriella to give her a quick passionate kiss on the lips before going to the boys locker room to shower. Troy told Gabriella that he would be right back out after he shower and got dressed. So Troy went into the boys locker room to take a shower and get dressed back into his regular clothes.**

**Gabriella saw Chad and the rest of the team leave the boys locker room. Gabriella came up with a idea but had to wait till Troy's dad left the gym. Jack came out of the boys locker room and told Gabriella that Troy would be out in a few minutes. Jack left the gym to go to a meeting. Gabriella made sure it was clear and then went into the boys locker room to leave a love note on Troys clothes that were on the bench and then she left the boys locker room and went to the roof top Garden to wait for her boyfriend Troy to show up. Gabriella spreaded a blanket on the ground and placed the picnic basket that had the food they were going to eat for lunch. Mean while Troy got out of the shower and saw the love note that Gabriella left him and read it before getting dressed back into his regular clothes. Troy left the boys locker room and went to the roof top garden to eat lunch with Gabriella. Troy saw Gabriella sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket that had their lunch in it. Troy join Gabriella on the blanket and they ate their lunch. Troy and Gabriella did some making out on the roof top garden before it was time for their next class.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before they left for school. Troy and Gabriella ate a energy bar and drank a bottle of water. Troy and Gabriella grab their school bag and left the house. They got into Troy's car and left for school. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for Valentines Day to arrive. They knew there was 6 days till Valentines Day. They arrived at school on time. Troy parked the car and they got out of it. After Troy and Gabriella had gotten their school bags , he locked his car up before going over to Gabriella. Troy took Gabriella's one hand into his before they walked into the school to meet their friends at their lockers.**

**After school Troy and Gabriella went back to his house to do their homework together. Two hours later Troy and Gabriella were making out on his bed which got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Troy and Gabriella decided to watch a movie till time for dinner. Troy and Gabriella cuddled with each other on his bed while watching the movie. After they got done watching the movie, it was time to eat dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his room to watch another movie. Troy asked Gabriella if she would stay over night and she told Troy that she would love to stay over night with him. Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionate kisses on the lips before going back to watching the movie.**

**Later on that night they had finished watching the movie and were making out on his bed again. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and made love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. After Gabriella got done throwing up she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. Gabriella went back to Troy's room and got her clothes ready. Gabriella looked over at her boyfriend Troy sleeping and then went back into the bathroom to shower. Gabriella got into the shower after she had threw up the second time in the toilet. Troy woke up and noticed Gabriella was not in bed with him. Troy went into the bathroom and saw Gabriella in the shower. Troy decided to join his girlfriend Gabriella in the shower. So Troy climb in the shower with Gabriella. Gabriella knew that her boyfriend had joined her in the shower. Gabriella said good morning to Troy and he said it back to her. They washed each other and did some kissing on the lips before getting out of the shower.**

**Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before leaving for school. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating their breakfast, they went to get their school bags before leaving house. Troy and Gabriella got into his car and left for school. They got to school on time and got out of the car. Troy and Gabriella grab their school bags and he locked his car up before going over to Gabriella to take her hand into his. They went into the school and to their lockers to put the school bags in and grab the books for their first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by their lockers before going to class. Gabriella was feeling like she had to throw up again before class was to start. Gabriella asked Miss Darbus if she could go to the bathroom real quick like and Miss Darbus told Gabriella that she could go to the bathroom. So Gabriella ran out of the class room and straight to the girls bathroom and threw up in the toilet twice. After Gabriella got done throwing up , she flushed the toilet and went to rinse her mouth out with water.**

**Gabriella went to the principal to tell him she was sick and see if she could go home. The principal told Gabriella that she can go home since she is sick. Gabriella asked the principal to have Troy bring her homework to her and the principal told her that he would make sure Troy gets her homework for her. Gabriella went to her locker and got her school bag and close it. Gabriella went out of the school and called Troy's mom to come get her. Lucille picked Gabriella up from school and asked her how she was feeling. Gabriella told Lucille that she feels dizzy and has a upset stomache. Gabriella told Lucille she thinks that she might be pregnant. So Gabriella and Lucille went to the store to buy 2 pregnancy tests. When they got back to the house , Gabriella went to the bathroom with the pregnancy test to take them. Gabriella had to wait 5 minutes before checking the four pregnancy test. So Gabriella talked with Lucille while waiting for the results. The 5 minutes went by fast and Gabriella went to check the pregnancy tests. Gabriella saw that the four pregnancy test showed postive and that she is pregnant.**

**At first Gabriella was in shock and then she had a smile appear on her face. She was happy that she was having Troy's baby. Gabriella decided to make a doctor's appointment to make it offical and then she would figure how to tell her boyfriend Troy that he was going to be a daddy. Gabriella told Lucille that the pregnancy test were postive that she was pregnant. So Gabriella called her doctor and was able to get into her right a way. Gabriella asked Lucille if she would take her to the doctor's appointment. Lucille told Gabriella that she would be happy to take her. So they left the house and got to the doctor's appointment on time. Gabriella told her doctor that she took four pregnancy test which came out postive. The doctor had Gabriella pee in a cup to get it test right a way. The doctor asked Gabriella how long she had been having the morning sickness and Gabriella told her she has had the morning sickness for a month now. The doctor got the test results back from the pee that was in the cup. The doctor told Gabriella that she was indeed pregnant. The doctor got the ultra sound machine to do a sona gram to see how far she was at. The doctor told Gabriella that she was a month and half pregnant. The doctor gave Gabriella the vitamins she needs to take.**

**Gabriella made her next doctor's appointment for the next month. Lucille and Gabriella went back to the Bolton house. Gabriella asked Lucille not to tell Jack that she is pregnant till she has told Troy first. Lucille told Gabriella she would not tell Jack about her being pregnant till she has told Troy. Gabriella asked Lucille if it would be okey if she went up stairs to Troy's bedroom to take a nap and Lucille told her that she was fine with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella still could not believe she was pregnant with Troy's baby. Gabriella decided she would wait to tell Troy on Valentines Day. So Gabriella was trying to figure out how she would tell Troy about her being pregnant on Valentines Day. Gabriella decided to go to the mall to buy a onesie that says I love my Daddy on it. So Gabriella now could not wait to tell Troy about the baby she is carrying. Gabriella hope Troy would be happy as she was about having a baby together. So Gabriella was wondering how she can hide her morning sickness from Troy till she tells him on Valentines Day.

Mean while Troy was wondering where his girlfriend Gabriella was at. Troy was hoping that his girlfriend Gabriella was okey. Troy left the school and went home to see if Gabriella was at his house. Gabriella was napping on Troys bed when Troy enter his bedroom. Troy looked over at his bed and saw Gabriella sleeping. Troy decided to lay down next his girlfriend Gabriella and he took her into his arms. Troy took a a nap with Gabriella. Later on Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and they did their homework together. After they finished their homework they did some making out till time for dinner.

Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to eat dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to watch a movie together. After Troy and Gabriella got done watching the movie, they started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and made love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. After Gabriella was done throwing up, she brush her teeth. Gabriella took a shower before getting dressed. Gabriella got dressed for the day and then put on her little bit of make up on. Troy woke up not long after Gabriella and took a shower. Troy got dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to the kitchen to eat some breakfast before they left for school.

Troy and Gabriella knew that Valentines Day was the next day. Gabriella knew she would be telling Troy that she is pregnant with his child on Valentines Day which was the next day. Troy knew that he was going to be proposing to Gabriella on Valentines Day which was the next day and he could not wait to asked Gabriella. Troy noticed that his girlfriend Gabriella was acting weird and not herself that day. Gabriella could tell that her boyfriend Troy was worried about her. Gabriella was trying to figure out a way to resure her boyfriend Troy that she is fine.

Troy decide to talk to his best friend Chad about Gabriella. Troy told Chad that Gabriella is acting really weird around him and that he is worried about her too. Chad asked Troy what he meant by Gabriella acting weird. Troy told Chad that Gabriella has not want to cuddle with him lately and that she usually wants to cuddle most of the time they are together. Troy told Chad that he thinks that Gabriella does not want to be with him any more and that she doesn't want to be together any more. Chad asked Troy what he was planning on doing. Troy told Chad that he was going to break up with Gabriella before she does it to me. So Chad asked Troy if he was sure about breaking up with Gabriella and Troy told him he was sure.

So after Chad left for home , Troy sat down on his bed and wrote a break up letter to Gabriella explaining why he was ending it with her. Troy told her in the letter that he will always love her and that he hope she would forgive him one day. After Troy finish writing his break up letter to Gabriella , he packed two bags with clothes and stuff to take with him when he leaves town for a while. So Troy left a note to his parents telling them not worry and that he will come back home when he is ready too. So Troy picked up his two bags with the break up letter and left the house. Troy put his bags into his car and then went over to Gabriella's quick like to leave the break up letter on her bed before he left town. After Troy left the break up letter on Gabriella's bed , he climb back down the tree and went to his car. Troy go into his car and looked at his house and Gabriella's house one last time and he pulled out of the drive way and left town that day.

Mean while Gabriella did not know that Troy had left town. Gabriella got home and went up to her bedroom to do her home work ,when she saw a envolope on her bed with her name on it. Gabriella sat down on her bed and read the letter Troy had left her. Gabriella could not believe that Troy broke up with because he thought she did not want him any more. Gabriella wanted to tell Troy he was wrong and that she still wanted to be with him. Gabriella started crying her eyes out because Troy who she love with her whole heart was gone . Gabriella called Chad and asked him to come over because she need to talk to him.

Chad arrived at Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. Gabriella answered the door and let Chad in the house. Chad saw that Gabriella had been really crying her eyes out. Gabriella told Chad that she really loves Troy and was never sick of him at all. Gabriella told Chad the reason she was acting weird was that she was trying to keep some thing from him. Gabriella told Chad that she is pregnant with Troy's child and was going to tell him on Valentines Day. Chad said to Gabriella that she should have told Troy she was pregnant sooner instead of waiting till Valentines Day. Gabriella told Chad that she wants Troy back and that she needs him more then ever. Chad told Gabriella that he would go find Troy for her. So Chad left Gabriella's house and went looking for Troy.

Gabriella filled the bath tub with water and then she found a razor blade. Gabriella climb into the bath tub of water dressed and sat in the water. Then Gabriella talk to the baby in her stomache telling it she was sorry for what she was about to do. Gabriella took the razor blade and slit her wrist. As Gabriella watched her blood spill in the water that was in the bath tub,she passed out from the sight of the blood coming from her wrists. Gabriella's head went under the water in the bath tub.

Maria came home and noticed the house was really quiet and wondered where Gabriella was at. Chad came back to Gabriella's house and knock on the door. Maria answered the door and let Chad into the house. Chad asked Maria where Gabriella was and Maria told Chad she did not know. Chad went up stairs and heard water running over . Chad entered the bathroom and went over to the bath tub to see Gabriella under the water. Chad turn the bath tub faucet off and pulled Gabriella out of the bath tub. Chad layed Gabriella on the floor and then pulled the plug out in the tub. Chad called 911 and told them they needed a ambulance right a way. Chad gave them the address to Gabriella's house. Chad started doing cpr on Gabriella and was trying to get her to breath. Maria came into the bathroom and saw Chad doing cpr on Gabriella. Chad told Maria the ambulance should be here soon.

The ambulance had arrived at the Montez house. Maria showed the paramedics where Gabriella was at. Chad told the paramedics that Gabriella is pregnant. The paramedics pick Gabriella off the floor carefully and put her on the stretcher. Chad went with Gabriella in the ambulance to the hospital. Maria locked the house up and made sure she had her key to the house. Maria followed the ambulance to the hospital. The ambulance arrived at the hospital and the paramedics took Gabriella out . Gabriella was rushed into the hospital and to the emergency room to be worked on. The paramedices told the doctor and nurse that Gabriella Montez is pregnant and has lost alot of blood. They also told the doctor that her wrist were slit too and they got them to stop bleeding tempary. After the paramedics got done telling the doctor and nurse, they left the hospital.

Chad was in the waiting room with Gabriella's mom and they were waiting on news about Gabriella and the baby. Chad and Maria decided to call the others and the Boltons too. After they got done telling the others and Boltons about Gabriella being in the hospital. Chad told Maria about what had happen where Troy was concerned. Maria asked Chad how he knew that Gabriella was pregnant. Chad told Maria that Gabriella told him after she read the letter Troy had left her. Chad told Maria that Gabriella was planning on telling Troy that she was pregnant with his child on Valentines Day.

The doctor put a baby monitor on Gabriella stomache to keep a eye on the baby. The doctor put a few stitches on the wrists she had slit and then wrapped them up. The doctor was still working on Gabriella to stable her but she came to for a second and said Troy's name before flat lining. So the doctor and nurse started doing cpr on her and got her heart beating again. The doctor finally got Gabriella stable for now. The doctor realized that Gabriella was now in a coma and that her pulse was weak. The doctor went to tell Gabriella's mom about Gabriella's situation that she is in.

Chad kept trying to call Troy but he was not answering his cell phone. Chad knew that Troy should not of broke up with Gabriella with out finding out the real reason she was acting weird. Chad had a gut feeling that Gabriella was not going to make it unless Troy was with her again. Chad was trying to comfort Maria when the doctor came to the waiting room. The doctor told Maria and the others that Gabriella is in really bad shape. The doctor told them that they had to put a few stitches on her wrists before wrapping them up. The doctor told them that the baby is fine for now. The docor also told them that Gabriella is in a coma right now. The doctor asked them who Troy was and Chad told the doctor that Troy is the father of Gabriella's baby and boyfriend too. The doctor told them that Gabriella said Troy's name before she flat line on them the second time. The doctor told them that Gabriella has a really weak pulse and that they some what have her stable but that she could flat line a few more times.

The doctor also told them that Gabriella is also love sick too. Chad asked the doctor what he meant that Gabriella is love sick and the doctor said to Chad that Gabriella needs the father of her baby with her more then ever. The doctor also told Chad that since Troy is her boyfriend and the love of her life. The doctor told them that Gabriella is slowly dying because she is not even trying to fight to live. Not long after the doctor told them ,the nurse came to the doctor and told him that Gabriella has flat lined again. So the doctor went to Gabriella and continued cpr on her. The doctor got her heart beating again.

Lucille and Jack arrived at the hospital and went to the waiting room where Maria and the others were at. Lucille and Jack got filled in on what was happening with Gabriella. Maria asked Lucille and Jack if they knew where their son Troy was at. Lucille and Jack told Maria they did not know where their son Troy was at. Maria told the Bolton's that Gabriella is dying slowy and not even trying to live. Maria told the Bolton's that she can not lose her daughter Gabriella and grand child like this.

Mean while Troy was in his hotel room thinking about Gabriella and how much he loves her. Troy realized he made a mistake breaking up with her the way he did. Troy knew he needed to go back home and get Gabriella back in his arms again. So Troy grabbed his two bags and left the hotel room. Troy check out of the hotel and took the two bags to his car and left for home. Troy made a stop at a gas station to fill his car with gas and to get himself a snack. Troy checked his cell phone and saw that Chad had called him several times. So Troy called Chad back to see what he wanted. Troy listen to Chad telling him about Gabriella being in the hospital and that she is not trying to live for her and baby bolton. Troy was in shock to learn that Gabriella was pregnant with his child and that she was in the hospital right now.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N Will Troy get to Gabriella and let her know he is there? Will Gabriella and the baby make it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Troy arrived back in his home town and went straight to the hospital to see Gabriella. Troy arrived at the hospital and parked his car. Troy went into the hospital and asked the nurse what floor Gabriella Montez was on. The nurse told Troy the floor Gabriella was on and he headed up to the floor. When Troy got there he saw Gabriella's mom, his parents and their friends in the waiting room. Maria looked up and saw Troy standing not far from her. Maria went over to hug him. Troy told Maria he was sorry. Maria asked Troy why he was sorry. Troy told Maria the whole story and Maria understood why Troy thought Gabriella was going to break up with him. Troy told Maria he did not know that Gabriella was pregnant with his child.**

**Troy asked Maria if she has seen Gabriella. Maria told Troy that the doctor has not let her see Gabriella yet. The doctor came back to the waiting room and told Maria and the others that were in the waiting room that they got Gabriella's heart going again. The doctor told them that she is stable now. Troy asked the doctor if he could see Gabriella. The doctor asked him who he was and Maria told the doctor that he is father of Gabriella's baby. Maria said to the doctor that this is Troy Bolton. So the doctor told Troy that he could see Gabriella for a little while. So the doctor took Troy to the room Gabriella was in. Troy went into the room and sat in the chair by the bed Gabriella was laying in. Troy took Gabriella's one hand into his and started talking to her . Troy told Gabriella that he loves her with his whole heart. Troy told Gabriella that he made a mistake breaking up with her and that he wants her back. Troy was asking Gabriella to wake up for him.**

**Troy start crying his eyes out and kept asking Gabriella to wake up for him. Troy told Gabriella that it was his fault for her being the hospital. Troy kept telling Gabriella he loves her and wants to see her beauitful chocolate brown eyes again. Troy just sat in the chair next to the bed that Gabriella was laying in and was watching her. Two hours later Gabriella started waking up and saying Troy's name. Troy heard Gabriella say his name and looked up to see Gabriella waking up. Troy told Gabriella that he was right there beside her. Gabriella opened her chocolate browns eyes and look straight into Troy's really blue eyes. Gabriella reached for Troy and he leaned over to give her a kiss on the lips. Troy asked Gabriella will you marry me and become my wife. Troy pulled out the black ring box and open it showing the engagement ring. Gabriella had tears of happiness and told Troy yes that she would marry him and become his wife. Troy slip the engagement ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger and then they shared a passionate kiss on the lips.**

**Gabriella told Troy that she was pregnant with his child and he told her that he knows. Gabriella asked her fiance Troy how he found out she was pregnant and he told her that Chad had told him. While Troy and Gabriella were talking to each other , the doctor came in and saw Gabriella was a wake. The doctor asked Gabriella how she was feeling and she told the doctor she was feeling fine. The doctor checked Gabriella over and then checked on the baby too. The doctor told Gabriella she had to stay the night and would be able to get out of the hospital the next day. The doctor left the room and went to tell her mom and friends that she was a wake. Troy and Gabriella did some more kissing on the lips before watching a movie on the tv.**

**Troy and Gabriella were watching a movie on the tv when her mom and their friends enter the room. Maria, Troy's parents and their friends were happy to see Gabriella a wake and in Troy's arms too. Troy saw his parents, her mom and their friends in the room. Troy got his fiance Gabriella's attention to let her know they had company in the room. Gabriella smiled at her mom, Troy's parents and their friends. When Gabriella hugged her mom ,Sharpay saw the engagement ring on her left had ring finger. Sharpay squealed and then said no way. Troy and Gabriella knew why Sharpay had squealed. Troy and Gabriella told their parents and friends that they were engage to be married. Every one congradulated them on their engagement. Troy and Gabriella asked their moms if they would help them plan the wedding. The moms told Troy and Gabriella they would love to help them plan the wedding.**

**Gabriella kept her fiance Troy close to her while they were visiting their parents and friends. Troy smiled at Gabriella who was keeping him close which he did not mind at all. The parents and friends decided to leave for the night and come see Gabriella the next day. Gabriella asked Troy to stay with her ,which he did. The next morning the doctor check Gabriella one more time and then went to get the release papers ready. Gabriella took a quick shower and got dressed in the clothes Troy had brought her. Gabriella sign the release papers and Troy took and pushed her in the wheel chair out of the hospital. Troy pulled the car up and helped his fiance Gabriella in the car. Troy shut her door and went back to the driver side to get back in. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go to her house or his house. Gabriella asked Troy if they could go to his house. Troy told Gabriella he was fine with going to his house. So he pulled his car up in front of his house and turned it off. Troy and Gabriella went into his house and up stairs to his bedroom. Once they were in his bedroom ,they started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love several times before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Troy and Gabriella crawled under his blankets and took a nap together. Lucille check in on her son Troy and saw that he and Gabriella were a sleep in each others arms. Lucille went back down stairs to the kitchen to make them a snack to eat when they woke up from their nap.**

**Maria went to the hospital to see her daughter Gabriella. Maria asked the nurse if she could go see Gabriella and the nurse told Maria that Gabriella was release out of the hospital this morning. The nurse told Maria that Troy came to get Gabriella. Maria thanked the nurse for telling her about Gabriella being released from the hospital and stuff. Maria headed over to the Boltons house to see Gabriella. Mean while Troy and Gabriella were still napping in each others arms. Lucille went to check on her son Troy and his fiance Gabriella , to see if they were still sleeping. Lucille saw that her son Troy and Gabriella were still sleeping and so she went back down stairs to the kitchen to start dinner.**

**Maria arrived at the Bolton house and got out of her car. Maria went up to the door and knocked on it. Lucille went to answer the door and saw her friend Maria standing in front of her. Lucille let Maria into the house and asked if she would like some thing to drink. Maria said that she would like a drink. Maria asked Lucille where Troy and Gabriella were at. Lucille told Maria that her son Troy and Gabriella are upstairs in his room taking a nap on his bed. Maria told Lucille that she did not know Gabriella had been released from the hospital till she went to go see her. Maria and Lucille were talking when Troy and Gabriella came into the kitchen. Lucille asked her son Troy and Gabriella if they had a good nap. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they did have a good nap. Troy and Gabriella saw her mom and went to give her a hug. Maria asked Gabriella why she did not tell her that she got release from the hospital. Troy and Gabriella told Maria they were sorry for not calling her to tell her.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N i have decided to make this story a six shot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day Gabriella was release out of the hospital and got to go home with her boyfriend and Gabriella went to his house for the day to start planning their wedding and stuff. Troy's mom made some lunch that day while they were waiting for Gabriella's mom to show up. Troy and Gabriella told his mom they decided to get married after they were out of school for the summer. Lucille told them she was fine with them getting married while school was out for the summer. So Lucille asked her son Troy and future daughter in law Gabriella if she wanted to have a snack before dinner. Troy and Gabriella told his mom they would love to have a snack.

So Lucille fix a snack for her son Troy and his fiance Gabriella to eat. Troy and Gabriella ate their snack and shared a few kisses on the lips. Troy and Gabriella had finished eating their snack. Maria showed up at the Bolton house a hour later. Maria knock on the door. Lucille went to the door and let her friend Maria into the house. Lucille and Maria went to the kitchen to do some talking. Troy and Gabriella went back into the kitchen to get another bottle of water. Troy and Gabriella saw her mom talking to his mom.

After Maria got done hugging her daughter Gabriella and Troy, they sat down to start planning the wedding. Troy and Gabriella told her mom that they were going to get married after school got out for the summer. Maria told Troy and Gabriella that she was find with them getting married after school got out for the summer. So Troy and Gabriella had picked the flowers they wanted for the wedding. Lucille and Maria asked Troy and Gabriella if they had pick the song out for the first dance they would be dancing to as husband and wife. Troy and Gabriella told their mom's that they had picked the song they would be having their first dance as husband and wife to. Lucille and Maria asked them what the song was. Troy and Gabriella told them the song was The Start Of Something New.

Lucille and Maria told Troy and Gabriella that they like the song they chose. They did some more wedding planning before quitting for the night on it. They all ate dinner together and did some talking too. Troy and Gabriella went up to his room to finish the homework they had left. After they finish their homework, they decided to watch a movie before Gabriella went home for the night. Maria went upstairs to let her daughter Gabriella know that she could stay over night with Troy. Troy and Gabriella were happy that her mom was letting her stay over. Troy and Gabriella finish the movie they were watching. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go over to her house and get some clothes and stuff. Gabriella told Troy she would like to do that. So they walked over to her house so she could get her clothes and stuff for the next day.

After Troy and Gabriella got her clothes and stuff , they walked back over to his house. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his bedroom. Gabriella sat her clothes and stuff on the couch that Troy had in his bedroom. Troy and Gabriella decided to watch one more movie before going to bed. They finished watching the movie and then got ready for bed. Troy and Gabriella starting kissing each other, which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love before taking a shower together.

Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before they left for school. Troy and Gabriella could not believe they had four more days left of school before they were out for the summer. Troy and Gabriella finished eating breakfast and grab their school bags before leaving the house. They got into Troy's car and left for school. They arrive at the school on time and saw their friends waiting for them. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and grabbed their school bags before the car was locked. Troy took his fiance Gabriella's hand into his and they walked up to their friends. They went into the school and to their lockers to put their backpacks a way. Troy and Gabriella got their books for the first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by Troy's locker before going to the classroom.

Troy and Gabriella could not believe how fast the day went at school. They got their stuff from their lockers and headed out to Troy's car. They went to Troy's house and did their homework together. They finish their homework and went down stairs to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella told his mom they were going to go over to Chad's house for a little bit but that they would be back in time for dinner. They got into the car and went over to Chad's house. Chad let them in the house and asked them if they wanted to play video games with him. Troy and Gabriella told their friend Chad that they would love to play a few video games with him.

So Troy and Gabriella played a few vidoe games with Chad. They stayed at Chad's house for two hours. Troy and Gabriella told Chad they had leave and go home to eat dinner. So they said their goodbyes to Chad and told him they would see him at school the next day. They got into the car and went home to eat dinner. They arrived back at the house and got out of the car. Troy locked his car up and they went into the house to see if dinner was ready. Lucille told her son Troy and his fiance Gabriella that dinner was ready and so they went to the dining room table. Jack walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. Lucille brought the food out and they ate dinner together. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to his room to watch a movie together.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 6**

A month later school had been out for the summer. Troy and Gabriella were getting married in two days. Gabriella got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Gabriella flushed the toilet after she was done throwing up. Gabriella could not figure out why she had been throwing up the last few mornings. So Gabriella made a quick trip to the store and bought 2 boxes of pregnancy tests. Gabriella got back to her fiance Troy's house and went to the bathroom to take the four pregnancy tests. Gabriella had read the instructions on the box. Gabriella took the four pregnancy test and had to wait five minutes before she could look at the results. Gabriella set her alarm on her cell phone to go off to let her know the five minutes was up.

Gabriella went to her fiance Troy's room to see if he was still sleeping. Gabriella saw that Troy was still sleeping and she left the bedroom quietly. Gabriella went back to the bathroom. Gabriella heard the alarm go off on her cell phone. Gabriella turn the alarm off her cell phone and then went to look at the four pregnancy test. Gabriella saw that all four pregnancy test said positive that she is pregnant. Gabriella called her doctor to see if she could get into her right away. Gabriella then took a quick shower and change into comfortable clothes. Gabriella left her fiance Troy's house and went to her doctor's appointment. She arrive at her doctor's appointment on time.

The nurse took Gabriella into the room and check her weight and height. The nurse told Gabriella that the doctor would be with her shortly. So Gabriella sat on the exam table and waited for her doctor to come in. The doctor came in and had Gabriella pee in a cup. The doctor gave the nurse the pee in the cup and told her to get the result back to her fast. The doctor asked Gabriella how long she had been having morning sickness ans she told her that she had been dealing with morning sickness the last few mornings. So the doctor got the results back from the pee in the cup and told Gabriella that she was pregnant. The doctor gave Gabriella the vitamins she would need to take. The doctor then did a ultra sound on Gabriella to see how far she was. The doctor told Gabriella that she is two and a half months pregnant. The doctor told Gabriella that her morning sickness should be gone once she is in her fourth month.

Gabriella made her next appointment for next month. Gabriella put the sona gram pictures in her purse with the vitamins the doctor had gave her. Gabriella went back home to her fiance Troy's house. Gabriella went into the Bolton house and saw Troy in the kitchen eating. Gabriella went over to Troy and gave him a kiss on the lips. Gabriella said to Troy that she has something to tell him and he asked her what it was. Gabriella asked Troy how he woould feel about becoming a dad. Troy told Gabriella that he would love to be a dad. Gabriella told Troy that she two and half month pregnant with his child. Troy was in shock at first but then a huge grin showed up on his face. Gabriella saw that her fiance was happy about them having a baby together.

Two months later:

Troy and Gabriella were now married and could not wait for their child to be born. Gabriella was now five and a half months pregnant. Troy and Gabriella had got the nursery ready for the baby. Troy and Gabriella knew they had a few months to go before their child was born. Troy and Gabriella love the house they had got. Troy and Gabriella sat in the living room thinking about everything they have been through so far together. Troy and Gabriella decided to invite Chad and Taylor over to their house that day to. Chad and Taylor got engaged after Troy and Gabriella's Wedding. Troy and Gabriella could not believe they would be graduating from high school soon.

A Year Later:

Troy and Gabriella had a beautiful son which they named Tristen Troy Bolton. Troy and Gabriella loved their son Tristen alot. A few months ago Troy and Gabriella learn they were having another baby together. Gabriella was four months pregnant with her and Troy's second child. Troy and Gabriella had started their own home business, which was doing good. Troy and Gabriella son was turning one in two days. Troy and Gabriella's friends notice that Tristen looked alot like Troy.

Chad and Taylor were married now and expecting their first child together. Chad was playing basketball and working a part time job too. Taylor was a teacher teaching science at east high. They could not wait for their child to be born. Chad and Taylor had the nursery ready and stuff for the baby. They still hung out with Troy and Gabriella Bolton.

Zeke and Sharpay were married to and expecting twins in three months. Zeke had open his own restraunt which was doing really good. Sharpay was a teaching that was teaching drama at east high too. Sharpay had realized after she was pregnant that she really did not want to be a famous star after all.

Ryan and Kelsi were engaged to be married in two months and were expecting their first child in six months. Ryan was a dance teacher while Kelsi was a music teacher at east high.

Jason and Martha were dating each other. Jason was working as a mechanic for now. Martha was working as nurse at a hospital for now. Jason and Martha were living together too.

The friends did get together when they were not busy working.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N I am thinking about making a sequel for this story. You wil lknow if i have decided to write a sequel for this story because i will put the first chapter of it up if i do a sequel for this story.


End file.
